The present invention relates generally to connector cages, or adapter frames that provide protection and shielding from electromagnetic interference (xe2x80x9cEMIxe2x80x9d).
Many different types of connector adapter frames are known in the art. Some adapter frames, such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,062,893, issued May 16, 2000 utilize both metal and plastic components and are intended to function entirely as a connector, others, such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,862, issued Aug. 1, 2000 are formed entirely out of metal so as to provide EMI shielding. This type adapter frame uses a diecast metal body and a stamped, sheet metal cover. It is difficult to obtain a reliable fit with such a structure and due to the relatively large size of the die cast body, this type of frame cannot be mounted in a xe2x80x9cbelly-to-bellyxe2x80x9d fashion on opposite sides of a circuit board that may support the transceiver and other components. It is further difficult to form chassis and covers members of this style construction which snap-fit together in an easy manner.
The present invention is directed to an improved adapter frame having a structure that overcomes the aforementioned disadvantages.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved shielding cage for transceivers and other components that is easier to assemble and which can be stacked on opposite sides of a circuit board.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an adapter frame for enclosing a transceiver component which provides EMI shielding to the transceiver, the frame including a metal base component and a metal cover component that securely engage each other when assembled together to prevent undesired lateral movement between the chassis and cover, the cover component having flared edges that ride up and over retention tabs formed in the base component.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved shielding cage having a chassis member with a structure that facilitates the mounting of two such shielding cages in a xe2x80x9cbelly-to-bellyxe2x80x9d orientation on opposite sides of a circuit board, the chassis having alternating board-engaging posts and slots formed therein along selected sides of the chassis such that the posts of one-chassis are received within the slots of the other chassis, thereby providing the piggybacked arrangement with a small form factor
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be clearly understood through a consideration of the following detailed description.